fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abysmal Eyes
---- |name= Abysmal Eyes |kanji=黒い眸 |romaji=Kuroihitomi |type=Eye Magic Bloodline Magic |users = Various }} Absymal Eyes (黒い眸, Kuroihitomi) are a rare type of Eye Magic that allows the user to produce effects similar to , the user's eyes acting as a doorway to a separate dimension that exists within the user's own mind. The user can pull in and store objects within the separate dimension. Also referred to as The Crimson Void (紅空空, kurenaikuukuu), a magic once held by the powerful and influential Akame clan that had once serviced the king of Fiore during the time of the Dragon Civil war, tasked with protecting the major towns from the opposing dragon threat. However, their clan was all but completely wiped out, the name losing recognition in history as its surviving members disappeared out of shame for their failure. The magic still lives on in their descendants, a hereditary trait passed down through the generations. Overview The Abysmal eyes, sometimes referred to as "The Crimson Void" is an eye magic once held and passed down by the Akame clan over four hundred years ago during the Dragon Civil War. This ability once gave the clan a great deal of influence due to the bloodline nature of the magic that was passed down from parent to child. However, after their near annihilation at the teeth and claws of the dragon threat all but erased this magic from history as what remained of the clan dispersed throughout Ishgar. For several years after the continent recovered from the dragon civil war they were once again revered for their eyes by mercenaries who sold them to the highest bidder, their eyes often transplanted into others which was the only way for someone not of the Akame clan to obtain the Crimson Eyes. However, those who obtained the ability via transplant were unable to pass on his trait to their offspring due the nature of its obtention. In members of the Akame clan, the magic often manifests itself around the age of 12 or 13 as the child enters puberty. However, it only manifests as glowing red eyes until the user learns to activate them often via training from another user. Lone users can learn to use it with enough mental training. The abilities of those who utilize the Crimson void are similar to those of other Spatial magic, users possessing the capability to pull in and store objects within a separate dimension created by the user. Their eyes serve as a doorway to this separate world, acting like a black hole when opened as it distorts space and time around it to allow objects to fit within the small space provided by the opening of the eyes. This ability has a range of just two feet, the user needing not only to have their eyes open but be able to see what it is they wish to pull in before they ability can be utilized, meaning that, despite the fact that the crimson eyes have a tendency to glow in the dark, it is useless within it if the user is unable to see through it. The user also possesses the ability to call things from within their dimension, weapons and other objects can be pulled forth, the user even being able to pull themselves into their dimension, using it as a means to escape, allowing them to achieve something almost akin to teleportation as they can exit from anywhere they have opened a portal before. There is a limit to how many items one can store within this eye dimension, a total of only forty to fifty items depending upon the size of those items. Like all ocular magic, the eyes are used a medium through which the magic is cast. Due to the effects and nature of magic, puts strain on the body no matter which medium in which it must pass through. However, due to the sensitive nature of the eyes themselves, the stress and strain placed upon them can cause permanent and irreversible damage to the medium that not even healing magic can repair. The magical nature of the damage being the price one pays for the overuse of the abilities. Pushing the magic beyond what it is meant to can result in several symptoms that can vary in range and degree per user. Attempting to pull in large objects such as buildings or powerful magical attacks can deeply strain the eyes, causing blurry vision, massive headaches, and migraines to plague the user for several days. Repeated overuse can lead to both temporary or permanent blindness within the user, losing the ability to utilize the ability at all along with their sight. Signs that may warn a user of this impending and irreversible can be several hours of blurry vision, skull-splitting migraines that cause over-sensitivity to light, and bleeding of the eyes. Trivia The magic is free use so long as the character remains a descendant of the Akame clan either in name or in ancestry. Category:Eye Magic Category:Spatial Magic